The subject matter herein relates generally to switches for electric circuits, and more particularly to contactor assemblies.
Some known electric circuits include contactors that control the flow of current through the circuit. The contactors control current flow through the circuit by opening or closing a conductive pathway that extends through the contactor to correspondingly open or close the circuit.
In circuits that convey relatively high levels of direct current, electric arcs may be generated inside the contactors when the contactor switches from an open state to a closed state to close the circuit. When the contactors change from the open state to the closed state, an electric arc may radiate from the contacts in the contactor when current begins to flow through the contacts. The electric arc can be of relatively high energy. If the arc is of sufficiently high energy, the arc can damage and/or contaminate the contacts in the contactor. The arcs also can weld the contacts with one another. For example, the arcs may weld the contacts together such that the contactor cannot separate the contacts to open the circuit to which the contactor is connected.
Some known contactors that are able to withstand relatively large currents are large, heavy, and expensive to manufacture. The contactors may include relatively large contacts, actuator mechanisms, and/or arc dissipation members that are heavy and/or expensive to produce. Other smaller and/or lighter contactors are unable to withstand relatively large currents due to the significant electrical arcs. The contacts and/or arc dissipation members in these contactors are more easily damaged by the electrical arcs radiating from the contacts. Additionally, some of the contacts may be separated from one another and open the circuit when the contacts first come into contact with one another. The arc that emanates from the contacts may blow the contacts apart from one another if the arc is not dissipated rapidly.
A need exists for a smaller, lighter, and/or less expensive contactor that is able to safely turn on and off relatively large electric currents while avoiding welding, and excessive arcing damage to the contacts in the contactor.